A Trip to the ER
by kw15915
Summary: Spoiler alert.  This story is about what I hope will happen in Headhunters after seeing the promo and listening to the rumors.
1. Chapter 1

A Trip to the ER

Danger Will Robinson, Danger – This story is based on Spoilers & speculation from the promo of Headhunters. If you are spree stay away! If not read on and enjoy. Next chapter should be up by early next week.

Acknowledgements: Thank you to Luv2sk87 for taking the time to help me get things right and also to my toughest critic, SLF, you watch the show with me every week and never laugh at my OCD.

Disclaimer: Castle belongs to Andrew Marlow and ABC, the only thing I own is this story.

RC KB RC KB RC KB RC KB

Chapter One

"Detective Beckett, NYPD, they brought in my partner…Richard Castle." A worried Kate demanded passing several people waiting in line and flashing her badge at the receptionist.

"Yes, he's in trauma 8. He's being evaluated now." The harried receptionist sighed as she got up and pulled her hospital I.D. out of her pocket. She slid it through the scanner on the wall next to the door blowing out a breath as it popped open. With a bored glance she pointed down the hallway, "trauma waiting is down the hall on the left."

"But I need to see him." The loud crack of the wooden doors hitting the wall turned Kate's head away from the woman.

"Sorry, the doctor will come talk to you as soon as he can." The clerk murmured turning around and walking back to her desk dismissing Beckett and moving on to the next person waiting to ask a question.

She took a deep breath, frowned, and then walked through. Striding rapidly down the hall, her mind kept replaying over and over Esposito's frantic phone call.

'_Yo, Beckett, you need to get over to New York Presbyterian Hospital. That idiot got Castle hurt. I don't know how badly yet. No one will tell us anything.'_

"Detective Beckett, whatever are you doing here?" Martha asked frowning at her.

"Esposito called and told me that Rick's been hurt."

"What do you care?" Alexis snipped as she stood up and walked over positioning herself between her Grandmother and Kate. Standing with her hands on her hips she glared at the detective.

"How can you ask me that? After all we've been through…he's my partner, of course I'm gonna be here." Stony faces stared back at her.

A puzzled look spread over her face as she ran a shaky hand over her eyes. "I don't understand what's going on." Kate said clearly frustrated and almost talking to herself. "It's like that bomb in Boyden Square, changed him. One minute he's Castle and the next he's playboy Rick again, flying to Vegas for the weekend, flaunting a blonde flight attendant at me, making snide comments about everything, and then all of a sudden he's shadowing another cop. Speaking of another cop, where is Slaughter? I have something to say to him."

"Looking for me girly?" The detective in question smirked, sauntering into the room.

"Yeah, I'm looking for you." Kate growled as she hurried over to him. "What the hell happened?"

"It was an easy job, nothing to it. All he had to do was distract the guy watching the door and then duck when my team moved in. He didn't." He shrugged his shoulders then reached over and patted the browncoat that covered his service revolver. "I didn't even have to pull out Vera. I don't know why you are getting so upset. It's just a scratch"

"Just a scratch you say…just a scratch that landed him in the emergency room. How could you? How could you send an unarmed, untrained civilian into a dangerous situation like that alone? He could have been killed!"

"Oh, come on Detective. Don't get your panties in a knot. He's gonna be fine. He'll be back to awesome in no time," Slaughter snorted with a shake of his head from side to side.

Beckett never heard anything past the panties line. "This is all your fault," Kate whispered as fire shot from her eyes. Then without warning, she drew back her fist and slammed it right in the face of that idiot Slaughter. He went down with a crash, landing on the end table and smashing it flat. Magazines went flying in the air like birds trying to get away from the commotion.

At the noise, Ryan and Esposito came running into the room. "Kate…Kate, stop. Not here. This isn't the place." Ryan looked between his angry boss and the stunned man on the floor.

Realizing she wasn't listening, Ryan took her by the wrist and attempted to pull her back. However, Kate was having none of it and jerked her hand loose, thrusting her finger into Slaughter's face as he struggled to get up off the floor. "That man means the world to me. Do you hear me? He's my partner. My. Partner! He is not expendable and I will not have you putting him in needless danger without a care to the consequences." Kate growled between clenched teeth.

"Kate, stop." Esposito pleaded. "Calm down"

No one was paying attention to Slaughter who now stood in front of Beckett again. "Look Detective, you need to take that finger out of my face." He sneered as he shoved her back away from him. "He's a big boy and doesn't need his work mama…"

Before he could say another word, Alexis came rushing from beside Kate and the melee began in earnest.

RC KB RC KB RC KB

In the hospital room across the hall, Castle set on a gurney holding an ice pack to his right eye and watched as the young resident stood carefully suturing the six inch laceration on his upper left arm. His ribs were hurting badly, the tight wrapping not really making it any better. He was feeling like a fool and deciding that maybe working with Slaughter had not been the smartest decision he had ever made. Perhaps, he thought sadly, his career with the NYPD was really coming to a close. It's just he missed Kate so much. He missed the boys. He missed his chair. He missed the spring that poked his ass in Beckett's squad car. Hell, he even missed Gates.

Just then, a loud crash sounded from outside of his exam room that was followed by the sound of loud voices. The doctor stopped what he was doing and looked up.

"What was that?" Castle asked.

"I don't know. Hector; find out what's going on."

"Yes, Doctor, I'll be right back."

It was about five minutes later that the door opened and the nurse scurried back into the room. He was shaking his head with a look of amazement on his face.

"I've seen everything now."

"What?" Castle squirmed.

"Well this really hot lady just punched out a big scary dude in the waiting room. Evidently, he told her not to get her panties in a knot and she didn't like it. Then these two guys… one reminds me of that pale skinny vampire dude from those chick movies and the other…an A Rod wannabe…well, they came running in and pulled her off him. He got up and sort of shoved the lady cop…"

Rick set up with a frown, "he did what?" The doctor pushed him back against the gurney working hard to get the suturing finished.

"I kid you not, Ann, the unit clerk said she saw it all. Just as I got out there, this young red head girl came charging from beside the lady and yelled that he should keep his nasty hands off her Dad's partner, he snickered, wrong move because her face turned redder than her hair and she kicked that scary dude right in the family jewels. Wham, back down on the floor he went. When he started to get up the hot lady pushed the young girl behind her and started yelling that he had better not lay a hand on her because this whole thing was his fault and he deserved whatever he got."

In Castle's drug addled state he was having a slight problem following everything Hector was saying. "Let me get this straight, there's a big, scary dude in the waiting room, who got punched in the face by a hot babe and kicked him in the balls by a red head?"

"Yeap, I missed the first punch but the kick, damndest thing I've ever seen. Man, we haven't had excitement like this on our unit…like ever. Last I saw, vampire dude was half sitting on the big guy who was on the floor again covered in magazines. He was holding his privates and cursing under his breath. Both of the women were crying and hugging. Some older lady had her arms around both of them and the hot one kept was saying; I'm sorry, this is all my fault, I love him but he hates me now, I'm too late. It's like an episode of Temptation Lane out there. I don't know who they were fighting over but…"

Before he could finish what he was going to say, the door popped open and Esposito poked his head in. "Hey Doc, can the ladies come in. Things are not going well out there. Hospital Security is not happy and that jackass can't keep his mouth shut. I think separating them and letting the girls see the idiot you got in here, will go a long way to calming things down."

"Sure, Dr. Benson just finished up, let me get this cleaned up and dressed then they can come right in." The nurse looked at Castle shrewdly, finally figuring out who really was the cause of all the excitement.

"Thanks." Esposito smiled at the nurse and then looked over at a pale Castle, his smile changing to a glare as he shook his head. "Bro…not cool…please try to be nice to Beckett or the beating you just got will pale in comparison to the one you get from me and my boy Ryan." He started out the door before stopping and turning back to his friend and letting out a sigh. "Glad you're okay."

"She loves me? Hector said that she said that." Castle said with a look of amazement on his face.

"I heard her with my own ears, swear to God." Hector said, his head bobbing up and down, quickly finishing dressing the laceration on his arm.

"Yeah and after the last three weeks I don't know why." Esposito frowned, standing by the door with his arms crossed across his chest.

"Sorry, I thought that…I mean she knew for almost a year and didn't say anything." Rick mumbled to himself.

"I don't know what you're rambling on about but I'm not the one you need to be saying sorry to." Javi said before turning and walking out of the exam room.

"Send them in and I will take care of it. I promise." Rick called after Espo.


	2. Chapter 2

A Trip to the ER

Chapter two

Beckett and Castle talk things out while Castle is waiting to be transferred to his hospital room and follow up from the fight. I am so not good at writing these synopsis, sorry. Thanks to everyone who commented on Chapter 1 and for all the story/author alerts.

Acknowledgements: Thanks again to Luv2sk87. You always help me get things right.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except this story. Andrew Marlow & co and the folks at ABC do.

RC KB RC KB RC KB RC KB

"Family of Richard Castle?" called the tall, doctor in blue scrubs as he walked into the waiting room. He couldn't wait to see these people, working the ER was certainly an experience and sometimes it was better than reality TV. After hearing the story Hector had spouted, he was expecting to find a bunch of Jerry Springer rejects waiting for him. What he wasn't expecting were the three beautiful, well-dressed women who rushed forward at his call.

"Yes, I'm his mother, Martha Rodgers. How is he?" She asked, pulling the younger women to her side.

"He's going to be fine, Mrs. Rodgers." The doctor reassured her, "He has a superficial laceration to his left shoulder that I closed up with sutures. He also has three bruised ribs on his left side. There's a lot swelling but I don't think there's anything broken, to be safe we are going to re-evaluate him in the morning to make sure. He has swelling to the right side of his face over his eye and a hematoma on the left side of his head. He is showing concussion symptoms so we are going to keep him overnight…just for observation."

"Is my dad in any pain?" Alexis asked

"No, he's not now. I've ordered pain medication to keep him comfortable. He will be stiff and sore though and will have to take it easy for a couple weeks. It appears that he took quite a beating." The doctor frowned, "I understood that your father is a writer?"

"He is, but he also consults with the New York Police Department. He usually works with Kate," Alexis pointed at the disheveled woman standing on the other side of her Grandmother. "This was the first time he worked with Detective Slaughter."

"And the last if I have anything to do with it," Kate mumbled under her breath before pasting a half-smile on her face and reaching out her hand, "Detective Kate Beckett," she said, forgetting that it was swollen and sore from its meeting with Slaughters face. She flinched as the doctor squeezed lightly, pulling her hand back toward her chest.

"Let me see that detective." The doctor reached out, took her wrist and gently pulled it toward him. _'I guess it is true then.' _ He thought to himself. He was still not able to quite grasp how these three women could have been involved in the ruckus that Hector was talking about. "I think that we should x-ray your hand."

"No, it's fine." Kate insisted as she pulled her hand back away from him. "I know what it feels like broken. It's not," she insisted, "Please…Castle, when can we see him?"

The doctor sighed and shook his head, "Okay, they are getting him ready to transfer up to his room but you all can go in now. However, detective, please wait here a moment, I like to get you an ice pack for your hand first. I insist."

She frowned as Martha patted her back and shook her head up and down encouraging her to follow his instructions. "He's not going anywhere darling. Let the good doctor take care of your hand. He said he's fine."

Her face clenching for a moment, Kate sighed. "All right but bring it to the room." She turned her head toward Rick's mother trying desperately to hold her emotions together now that everything had calmed down. Martha drew her into a tight hug then pulled back and gave her an encouraging smile. She smiled back. "Thank you. You know, once I see for myself that he really is okay…I may just have to kill him."

RC KB RC KB RC KB RC KB

"Dad!" Alexis cried as she all but ran into the room. "We were so worried about you." She leaned down and gently hugged him.

"I'm fine sweetheart," he smiled into her hair, holding her to his right side. He glanced over and saw the worried look on Martha's face. He reached out gingerly and took her hand. "Mother, really I'm okay. It looks worse than it is," He insisted before looking over his daughter's head and searching the room for a certain brunette. He found her standing over by the door, biting down on her lower lip and twisting her hands.

When their eyes met, Kate forgot everything, the stewardess, the snarky comments, the trip to Vegas, everything. All she cared about was that the man she loved was not dead, that he was alive and in the same room with her. "Rick." His name sounded torn from somewhere deep inside her.

At the sound, Alexis stepped back and turned toward the door. She glanced between her father and his partner, the air suddenly charged with electricity. A small smile passed over her face as she looked at her grandmother and saw her tilt of her head towards the door. She nodded her agreement and they silently left the room. _They would keep everyone out, Alexis thought, some privacy was just what the doctor ordered._

Oh no, he thought, she looks pissed. "Kate?"

She cleared her throat and started toward his bed. "Damn it Castle, I told you that jackass would probably get you killed. I told you, you weren't a cop. I told you it wasn't safe…you told me you could take care of yourself…" Stopping by the side of his bed, she reached out with her uninjured hand and softly caressed her hand down his face. "Oh God, you stupid, stupid man, what would I have done if you would have gotten yourself killed?" A single tear slid down her face.

He reached out and pulled her to his right side. Her head dropped onto his shoulder and he heard her take a deep breath. "Kate, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. It's just…I heard you in the interrogation room. I know you lied to me…for months. I thought you were…you were too embarrassed to tell me that you didn't feel the same way…that you were just stringing me along, using me. You wouldn't be the first."

"No, it wasn't like that at all. You don't understand…those words saved me. They gave me strength to keep fighting when I wanted to give up. Damn it Rick, someone had just shot me and I had almost died. I was afraid and I knew I couldn't protect you or Lanie or Javi or Kevin, so I stayed away from all of you. I holed myself up at my dad's cabin and the entire time I was there I worried that the shooter would come, that he would find me, shoot me or my dad. I couldn't risk putting you in the line of fire again. God, Rick, you tried to jump in front of a bullet. Do you think I would want to live if meant you had to die?"

"I'm sorry…I've been so hurt and angry that I haven't been thinking clearly. I can't sleep, I can't eat, all I do is think of you. Seeing you every day and thinking that you were just treating me like a fool…it was killing me." Rick groaned when he tried to hold her tighter and jostled his ribs.

She lifted her head and helped him get comfortable as she went on, "No, please…when I was shot, I was still dating Josh. I knew in L.A. that it was over. That night in the hotel room, getting off that sofa and leaving the room that was one of the hardest things I have ever had to do."

"But it was the right thing to do. I wanted you so badly but it was the wrong time. You were hurting about Royce and I knew I couldn't take advantage of that. I knew it but trying to convince my brain, especially when on a normal day, it doesn't think clearly where you are concerned."

"And you think I'm any different when it comes to you, I came back in the room just as your door was shutting. I wanted to be with you that night too." He started to speak but she hushed him with a hand in the air. "And then three weeks later, you were using your words again, this time trying to save me from myself. When we were fighting at my apartment, you were telling me that I dated men I didn't love. It was true but by that point, I was so angry at you…you were the one person I thought would understood what my mother's case meant to me…the one person who would have my back, no matter what. I couldn't believe you of all people were asking me to stand down…I'm sorry, when I was in the hospital my dad told me. He told me that he came to the loft and asked you to get me to back off."

"Roy did too. They both told me I was the only one who could but I failed…I failed you and them."

"No, it wasn't your fault."

"Yes, the whole thing was my fault. I poked into your mother's case after you asked me not to, when I should have left it alone, I was arrogant and selfish and it got Montgomery killed and you shot. Everything that's happened has been my fault."

"NO, Rick, listen to me." She said grabbing his chin and turning his eyes to her, "I never planned to give up my Mom's case forever. You gave me new clues, you had my back, and you helped me find the man who killed my mother. As for Roy…it wasn't you kidnapping mobsters or forcing him to be in that alley or pulling the trigger that killed Bob Armen. Roy did all that."

"But…Josh said… you told him it was my fault."

"No, I didn't. I was so angry with you after our argument that I called him up and just unloaded on him, after Roy was killed, he just added the rest. I never blamed you for the Captain's death. My dad told me what Josh did in the waiting area. I was furious with him; he had no right to speak to you like that or to touch you. I broke up with him the next time he came to visit."

Squeezing Kate's hand, Rick sighed, "I've been an ass."

"Yes, you have but it wouldn't have happened if I hadn't lied to you in the first place." She reached out and brushed the hair off his forehead. "I thought I had lost you just when I was ready to tell you how I felt…it was like it was happening all over again."

"No, you haven't lost me…wait what do you mean all over again?" Castle asked a confused look on his face.

"Two summers ago, when you asked me to go to the Hamptons with you."

"The summer I spent writing Naked Heat?"

"Yeah, I broke up with Demming and was going to go with you. It was during your going away party, I took you out into the hallway to tell you I had changed my mind, that I cared about you, only Gina showed up before I could say anything… you just shook my hand, said you'd be back in the fall, and walked off. You didn't call or text or write and then the fall rolled around, you didn't come back."

"I'm sorry but I was afraid to call you, I convinced myself that things had changed, that you didn't want me back. Besides it hurt me to watch you with Schlemming. I saw you kissing him in the hallway and that was the day I decided to spend the summer at the beach. I thought a summer away could help me move on. I just couldn't watch you fall in love with someone else."

"I know the feeling. These last three weeks have been awful. I've had to watch you parade around with that…stewardess." She threw out with a look of distain on her face.

"Kate, she didn't mean anything to me."

"Castle, you let her drive the Ferrari."

"It's only a car and besides that was the only thing of mine I let her touch. For the record, I spent a horrible two days in Vegas, all I did was lose a lot of money and drink myself to sleep every night."

Kate took a deep breath and looked her writer directly in the eyes. "I love you, Rick."

"I love you too." He whispered. "We okay?

"Yeah, work in progress." She leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "But no more blonde bimbos or working with Detective Slaughter." She said, rubbing her nose over his.

"Okay, as long as Scotland Yard stays in England where he belongs. I hate that guy and his crappy accent. When you took his arm to go to that Embassy party, it was all I could do not to…"

"Hey, I was trying to get your attention. I was dressed for you, no one else." She smiled then paused staring into his eyes her expression becoming serious. "I've missed you so much." She kissed him again.

"I've spiraled out of control without you. I haven't liked myself much lately."

"The next time we talk, no more jumping to conclusions, no more thinking we know what the other is thinking. Deal?" Kate asked.

"Deal." Rick shot her a lopsided grin, his left eye now almost completely swollen shut. "My mother once told me that for a man who makes his living with words, I have a hard time finding them when it counts. She was right."

"Oh Rick, words …they are our sanctuary. Your words have saved me more than once. This time let mine save you." She leaned down and gently kissed him before, resting her forehead on his. "I love you."

"Always." He whispered quietly.

Slowly she dropped kisses on his black eye, the knot on his head, the bandage over his left upper arm, and the injured ribs, then patted his chest lightly and sat up. "You know if you weren't beat up, we could be going to the loft for some great make-up sex now."

"Mean…Just. Plain. Mean." Rick groaned and grabbed her hand pulling it to his lips for a kiss. "Do I at least get a rain check?"

"Absolutely and the next time you think about going to work with another cop or ignoring me when I am trying to keep you safe and out of trouble, I want you to think about what you missed out on tonight." Kate laughed at the pout on his face, happy that her nine year old was back. "Now behave, I'm going to see what's holding up your transfer. I think maybe I do need that ice pack and I'm pretty sure that Alexis needs some more time with you. We were both scared to death. Oh Castle, I wish you could have seen her take down Slaughter…" She grinned proudly walking toward the door.

"Hey Kate…," he called, eyes dropping and voice slightly slurred, stopping her before she could leave the room, "love you."

"Love you more partner."


	3. Chapter 3

A Trip to the ER

Chapter 3

Dim lights and the quiet hum of the IV machine had lulled the occupants of the hospital room to sleep. Only one remained awake and she sat in the chair closely watching the sleeping man in the bed before her. Shifting around in the hard chair trying to get comfortable, made her feel the stiffness in her legs and hips that came from sitting too long. She ran her hand through her hair blowing out a long breath and looked down at her father's watch. It was 3:15 in the morning and it hadn't been that long since Castle had finally settled enough to fall into a fitful sleep. Kate stood and adjusted the covers over her him, leaning down and dropping a kiss on the top of his head.

Martha had left to go home around eleven but Alexis had stayed and was sleeping on the loveseat under the window. She was as restless as her father and the blanket that had covered her was now laying half on the floor and half over her legs. Kate crossed the room and gathered up the blanket, and gently covered her back up, tucking it snuggly around her. She smiled down at her as she reached out and gently brushed the hair out of her face. The boys called her little Castle, and the more she was around the teenager, the more she realized just how true that nickname was.

Quietly she walked over to the door and pulled it open. She smiled at L.T. as she slipped out of the door and pushed it closed silently. "I'm going for coffee. How about I bring you some back?"

"Thanks, Detective, that would be great. Is everyone okay in there?"

"Yeah, they're finally asleep. That man is not a good patient. I'm glad we only have to be here for one night," Kate said with a laugh before a serious expression covered her face. "Hey, L.T., thanks for doing this. It means a lot to both of us."

"Not a problem, we had a drawing to see who would get to take watch and I won. Every uni in the precinct volunteered. Castle's family and family looks after family." L.T. insisted as he crossed his arms and leaned back against the door.

Kate cleared the lump from her throat and patted the officer on the arm. "Thanks…I should only be a couple minutes," She tossed over her shoulder, strolling down the hallway toward the elevators. She pressed the button and stood back, the doors opened with a swish. She walked onto the elevator and hit the one. Leaning back against the wall, she closed her eyes, feeling tears start to well up. Sucking in a breath, she quickly reached up and rubbed her hand over her face, wiping the wetness off her cheeks.

The elevator stopped with a lurch and the doors slid open. At the smell of food she realizes that she's hungry and this propels her out of the elevator and towards the tempting aromas, quickly following the signs and her nose to the cafeteria. Keep busy she thought, she needs to keep herself occupied and not think about how close she had come to losing him today.

She walked over to the food line and grabed a tray. The appetite that has been lost for the last three weeks has returned with a vengeance so she loaded the tray with fruit bowls, bagels, cheese crackers, Ben & Jerry's, bottled water, and two extra-large coffees. She walked over to the register and paid before heading back to the room. She shouldn't be gone long, she doesn't want him to wake up and her not be there. She remembers waking up alone and scared, she had hated it, so she would be there for him. She loves him and after the last three weeks, she needs to prove that to him. Lost in thought, she absentmindedly walked down the corridor, stopping only when she arrived in front of the elevator, reaching out and pushing the up button.

"Kate, Kate, is that you?"

She turned to see Josh striding up the hall towards her. "Josh…hey, how are you?"

"Fine, just back from Hati, is everything okay?" He asked, reaching out to drop a hand on her shoulder.

She moved back before he could touch her and nodded her head. "Castle was hurt on a case and he's up on the third floor. He should be able to go home in the morning…I just needed to take a walk and stretch my legs. I don't want to be gone too long, I don't want him to wake up and me be gone."

"So…you and Castle, huh?" he asked with a raise of his eyebrows

"Yeah…" She shook head, "me and Castle."

He smiled sadly and watched as she jabbed at the call button a couple times. "Look, I'm sorry about when you were shot. I was jealous…since you had come home from that trip…well, I felt like I was losing you and I don't lose well. I was angry and frustrated and so instead I took it out on the writer and he didn't need that. I saw him in the waiting area that day, he was barely holding himself together, and I was feeling guilty for not being at the funeral with you and furious that you had been shot. I needed someone to blame. Then we had that fight in your hospital room about him and we broke up. It all happened so fast that it was a couple weeks before I realized that it wasn't his fault at all, that he couldn't take something away from me that had been his the whole time."

Kate took a deep breath and frowned. "I'm sorry."

"I know," he said with a sigh.

"You're a nice man; you deserve to find someone to love you, like I love him. Good luck, Josh. It was nice to see you again." She turned and stepped onto the elevator, waving to him as the doors slid shut.

Hurrying back down the hall, she stopped in front of the door and handed L.T. his coffee. "All quiet?"

He murmured his thanks and bobbed his head affirmatively, "not a peep."

"Thanks," She pushed open the door and moved into the room. Setting her bounty on the bedside tray, she walked over and checked on Alexis, again having to tuck the blanket over her.

Walking back to the bed, she reached out and gently brushed back the hair that had fallen onto his forehead and into his eyes. His left eye was now swollen completely shut and she laughed to herself knowing that Castle would get a kick out of how butch it made him look. As quickly as the laugh came, tears welled up in her eyes again, one falling before she could catch it and landing on his injured cheek.

His eyes blinked then slowly opened. He gazed up at her and grinned. "Kate?" He reached for her groaning, as the muscles around his injured ribs pulled. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah…just thinking how close we came to losing each other today," She whispered as she wiped the remaining wetness off her face.

"Have you slept at all?" he asked his voice croaky from the drugs and sleep.

"No, I had to watch over you and Alexis. Besides, I'm starving, haven't been hungry lately for some reason. So I went on a cafeteria raid. When I was in the hospital my dad used to do this for me…if I would wake up and not be able to get back to sleep, he would make a run and we would eat junk food and talk late into the night." She stopped speaking, and watched the look of sadness wash over his face.

"I wish I could have been there for you."

"You were Rick. Dad brought your books in and he read to me every night just like when I was a little girl. We started at your first book and worked our way through my bookshelf. Just like when my Mom died, your books, your words kept me sane."

He stared at her with a look of astonishment covering his face. "Oh, Kate…please, come here," he groaned, reaching up toward her and wrapping his uninjured hand around her neck, bringing her lips to his. The kiss began soft and gentle but quickly turned passionate. Kate was the first to pull back and rest her forehead on his, trying to get her breathing back under control.

"That's enough of that Mr. Castle. I don't think that those kinds of shenanigans are in your care plan." Kate smiled at him and turned toward the bedside tray and lifted up a carton of ice cream. Are you hungry, I brought Ben & Jerry's strawberry cheesecake? My favorite…I'll even share."

"I'm hungry all right but I guess I'll have to settle for the ice cream." He grinned wiggling his eyebrows then opening his mouth as she shoveled a spoon full in. "As much as I hate to admit it, I fear that while the spirits willing, the body's just not able."

Laughing, Kate sat down on the side of his bed and took a mouthful of the ice cream for herself. As she lifted up the spoon toward him, Rick took her hand and brought it up closer to his face to get a closer look at her purple and swollen knuckles. "You really did hit him?" He asked, staring at the proof of his statement.

"Yeap and he's lucky that's all I did. The boys tried to pull me away but he kept running his mouth and no one…No. One…talks about my partner that way. Then he sort of shoved me and Alexis went ballistic and put him back down on the floor. He didn't get back up again."

He dropped a gentle kiss onto her puffy, bruised knuckles and looked up, meeting her eyes as she stared back at him. "He's such a douche!" They said the words in unison, the tension broken as the feeling of partnership that had been missing for the last three weeks began to return in full force without an effort from either of them.

The smile that had covered Rick's face disappeared as he brought her hand up to hold over his heart, "Kate…I," he cleared his throat and went on, "I'm sorry that I've been such a jackass. If I promise to go back to just being a wiseass will you please take me back as your partner? I promise I will be my old charming, wondrous self. Please?"

She sat back chewing on her bottom lip pretending to be seriously considering her answer. She scooped up another spoonful of ice cream and shoved it in his mouth. "Okay but you realize that Espo and Ryan are not going to be quite so fast to forgive you. Ryan's pissed, he felt like you were cheating on us."

"Not to worry, some Yankee tickets, a good bottle of wine, and a lot of groveling should do the trick. They always forgive me faster than you anyway." Rick chuckled.

Taking another bite, Kate smiled back at him, content to sit with him and enjoy their treat. Rick scooted over as best he could and nodded to the side of the bed by his mostly uninjured side, "Get in, you need to get some rest too. I'll sleep better if you are beside me." Rick said with a yawn.

Looking skeptical, Kate put the now empty container up on the tray and stood looking down on him. "I couldn't"

"Yes, you can." Rick said patting the empty space beside him. "For me, please."

"All right," She snorted, "but don't think that's line's gonna work everytime, buster," she said giggling as she climbed into the bed with her partner, snuggling gently into his side. "Night, Rick." She whispered.

"Until morning, love." Rick smiled; glancing over to make sure his daughter was safe and asleep. He relaxed and drifted off to sleep, content to be holding Kate against him and knowing that at this moment his family was safe and all was right in his world.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Author's comments: The food part is based on something that happened to me and my step-daughter. We laugh about it to this day. Also it did rain on opening night of Empire Sticks Back in Maryland so I am making it rain in New York too. I remember it well, I stood in line for 3 hours in it. So worth it. Enjoy.

Acknowledgements: Thanks again to Luv2sk87, you are the best. This story would not be what it is without you.

Disclaimer: Castle belongs to Andrew Marlow and ABC, the story belongs to me.

RC KB RC KB RC KB RC KB

He woke to the faint sound of feminine laughter and the smell of something delicious. It had been two days since he was discharged from the hospital. He was still stiff and sore but found after a quick test that he was finally able to move without wincing. He walked into the bathroom and picked up his tooth brush. As he looked into the mirror, he frowned at the swelling on his face, it was finally going down but the studley purples had started to turn to ugly, nerdy greens and yellows. Instead of looking macho, he just looked pitiful. He laughed as he thought of Kate telling him that while she thought that the black eye made him look really butch, she much preferred his normal face. A statement that she followed up with a classic roll of her eyes and a kiss over his injured cheek before sauntering off, the memory would be with Castle for a long time to come.

Ever since the hospital…finding out the truth…she loves him…really loves him…head over heels loves him…forever loves him, and she had spent the last three days showing and telling him. It has just made him feel more miserable, he doesn't deserve it. He knows how awful he was behaving, it doesn't matter that he thought that he had a good reason to act that way. He needs to make it up to her and it is going to start today. Pulling on his robe, he strolled out of the bedroom, walked to the kitchen.

He saw his daughter and partner with their heads together staring at something on the stove. "What is that awesome smell?" Rick called out, warning the girls of his arrival.

Alexis turned toward him, her eyes huge and a large closed mouth smile on her face. "Well it…it was lunch…you see we were trying something new," she said with a snort

Kate crinkled up her nose at his daughter then looked over at Castle. "My mom used to make these for Sunday brunch. I really thought that I remembered the recipe but…" They both turned and looked back in the pan, "I guess not." Kate was trying desperately not to laugh when she let her glance slip to Alexis and a belly laugh escaped.

Alexis who had been biting her lip suddenly threw one hand up over her mouth and started to laugh hysterically. Every time they would look at each other or in the pan they just laughed harder.

"Hey, you guys want to let me on the joke?" Castle whined.

The girls just looked at each other and laughed harder. Castle let out a frustrated growl and walked over to the stove. He looked over their shoulders into the pan and saw a glob of what looked like browned hamburger, burnt cheese, and grease. He couldn't for the life of him figure out what was so funny.

"Really, what's going on?" Rick asked putting an arm around each female. "It smells good, I'll eat it."

That just made them laugh harder. Finally Alexis sucked in a breath, looked at Kate and said, "See, I told you. He has eaten stuff that a starving person wouldn't eat, just because I made it." Reaching up her hand for a gimme five, she nodded. "You owe me a trip to the Angelica."

Kate shook her head, turned toward Castle and brushed a kiss over his yellow-green face. "My mother used to make these cheese stuffed hamburgers. They were soooo good and I was telling Alexis about them and we decided to make them for lunch." Kate bite down on her lower lip, looking back toward the frying pan, "But…well…they don't look like my mom's. This does smell like them though."

All three heads were bent over the stove looking into the pan. When Castle looked up, he shook his head. "I got it. How about we drain the grease, cook some macaroni, maybe add some tomatoes, throw in some spices, and mix it all together? Problem solved." He stood there for a second looking very satisfied with himself before turning toward the cupboard and pulling out the supplies they needed to finish up lunch.

Alexis took the pot for the macaroni over to the sink and started to fill it with water. "Dad, go get dressed and I'll finish this up. It should be just about done when you get back."

Rick grinned at his daughter as he reached out and pulled her into a hug. He kissed the top of her head and then turned toward Kate. "Hey, wanna come help? Injured man here," he said, pointing to his chest.

Kate shot a skeptical look his way. "No, I don't think so. I'll just stay here and help your daughter."

Pulling her into a hug, he laughed then whispered into her ear, "Maybe you can help me take them off later?"

Grinning, she reached up and puffed a wisp of air into his ear, feeling him shiver; she pulled the lower lobe into her mouth and bit down gently, running her tongue over it as it slipped out of her mouth. She leaned back and gave him a saucy smile. "Go put some clothes on."

He stared at her wide eyed for moment, still not used to this Kate, before giving his head a shake and turning toward his room. "Okay but no more laughing without me."

RC KB RC KB RC KB RC KB

Later that evening they sat before the TV in the middle of a Star Wars marathon. Castle sat with his left side tucked into a pillow against the corner of the sofa and his feet propped on the coffee table. Kate was next to him, snuggled into his other side, her head on his shoulder. Alexis was nestled into the other corner wrapped in a throw.

"I think that Empire Strikes Back is the best movie that was ever made." Castle stated firmly. "It has everything; action, adventure, love, everything! May 21st 1980, best, day, ever! I was nine and I talked Mother into taking me to opening night. It was raining and we had to stand in line for three hours, but it was so worth it. When Vader told Luke that he was his father, I jumped up and yelled 'you lie' really loud and then proceeded to spill my soda all over the lady in front of me. It was an awesome night." Castle said grinning at his girls. "Though I think that Mother may have another opinion of how it went."

"I'll have to ask Grams about that. I'll bet she remembers it differently," Alexis sat up, "Hey, Kate, do you want to see my Empire Strikes Back light sabers? Dad and I have had some major duels over the years." Alexis looked at her father and grinned. "He would always get this goofy look on his face and say 'Alexis, I am your father!' then when he was acting all superior, I would just stab him with my light saber and kill him. Game over." Alexis and Kate laughed together.

"Laugh it up fuzzball, I mean fuzzballs." Castle looks between them and smiled. "Now quiet, I don't want to miss this part; Han is going to try to kiss Leia. Dirty hands wouldn't stop me." He murmurered to himself.

"I remember being sweaty and covered in graveyard dirt and you hugging me, so yeah, a little thing like dirty hands probably wouldn't stop you." She chuckled and turned her head toward Alexis, "You can show them to me later, I'm too comfortable to move." Kate sighed, rubbing her head on Castle's shoulder and dropping a kiss on chest.

Everyone settled back and watched the rest of the movies. Somewhere in the middle of Return of the Jedi, Castle fell asleep. Kate looked over at Alexis and nodded her head toward her father. Alexis shook her head and got up. She turned off the TV and DVD player, kissed the top of her Dad's head and mouthed 'thank you' to Kate.

Kate smiled and whispered, "Good night. I am going home tonight. I have to work tomorrow."

"Okay, are you coming for dinner tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, you're going to be sick of seeing me soon."

"Never, I can see how happy you make my Dad." She stared at the older woman for a moment, "Thank you, Kate…night." She turned and headed off to bed.

"Goodnight." Kate called after her.

She watched Rick sleep for a while before she began to feel sleepy herself. She had to go into the precinct tomorrow and needed to head home. She sat up, pulling herself away from him accidentally jarring his side.

"Kate?" his eyes blinked and he tried to pull her back against him. "Stay still…wanta sleep more."

"Rick, wake up, you need to go to bed and I have to go home tonight. I have to go back to work tomorrow."

"Stay here. I don't want you going home this late."

"But…"

He cut her off, "Stay, you don't have to sleep in the sofa again, I'm ok…come to bed with me…I just want to hold you. I'm not ready to give you back to the world yet."

She stared at him and then slowly let out a breath. "All right, I'm not ready to leave you yet either." She stood up and reached out her hand. "Let's go to bed."

He took her hand and allowed her to help him stand up. Once upright, he held out his arms and she walked into them, dropping her head on his shoulder.

He squeezed her as tight as his ribs would allow, then pulled back and dropped his lips onto hers in a kiss that told her exactly how he felt. Tongues met and parried back and forth, groans sounded, neither knowing who was making them. Rick pulled back and rested his forehead on hers. "I love you so much."

Kate tipped up her head and kissed his chin. "I know."

He grinned then slid his lips over to her ear and whispered, "You have no idea."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Operation Jackass

Author's comments – I liked Headhunters. It was funny and I worked in some of the things that happened on the show that would fit into my story. Got to say, watching Dr. Burke's face when Beckett was having her jealous rant was hi-larious.

Acknowledgements – Thanks to Luv2sk87 for reading and taking time to help me get things right.

Disclaimers – Castle belongs to Andrew Marlow and ABC, the story belongs to me.

RC KB RC KB RC KB RC KB

It had been two weeks since he has last stepped foot in the precinct. The bruises on his face had finally faded away and his ribs, while still sore, were tolerable without pain medication. Today was the day that he decided to start 'operation jackass'.

He'd just had fourteen days to think about his behavior and it had become crystal clear to him just what an ass he had been. Experience had shown him what it cost to trust but he should have known better. Kate was different. Ryan and Esposito were different. They were family, friends who didn't care about his money or his fame or what he could do for them.

So today found him standing in the elevator on the way to Homicide with a large purple gift bag in his right hand, and an envelope with basketball tickets, and the keys to his Ferrari in his pocket. '_Yeap, a heap of humble pie was being served today,' _he thought with a grimace. As the bell pinged to announce that he had arrived at his floor, Rick lifted his hand up to move an errant strip of hair off his forehead and took a deep breath.

The doors slid open and he stepped out, a spring in his step that hadn't been there for over a month. He looked toward their work area trying to find his team, the three people who even when he's was acting like a jerk, had his back, no questions asked.

"Hey, look who it is." Esposito called out with a smirk, "it's the human punching bag."

"Who?" Ryan spun around in his chair and looking right through Castle as if he wasn't standing right next to his desk.

"Ha, Ha, very funny, I'm right here Ryan." Castle sighed.

"What are you doing here, bro? Kate said you weren't coming back until next week." Esposito walked over and sat on the edge of Ryan's desk.

"Here to pay off my debts, I owe you both and not just because you took advantage of me in a moment of need and Ryan…just so that you know, I am not taking Jenny's cousin Ramona out. Not happening, since I am now off the market."

"Oh, you and that hot flight attendant?" Espo wiggled his eyebrows as Ryan shot a death stare at him.

"No that's over…you won't be seeing her again. As a matter of fact, you won't be seeing that me again…ever."

"Good, I didn't like him." Ryan nodded his head and slapped Castle on the back. "He was a jerk."

He grimaced as the slap rattled his ribs and the comment pricked his conscious. "Me either, now I believe I owe you both something." Castle pulled an envelope out his pocket and handed it to Esposito. "Here are the court side tickets you swindled out of me."

"Don't cry about it now, bro, you made a deal and according to bro law, it was all fair and square," Espo rubbed his hands together as he took the envelope and grinned, "Pleasure helping out."

Castle turned to Ryan who was still giving him the stink eye. "Here," he pulled out the keys to his Ferrari and handed them to Kevin. "I put the key to the beach house on that ring too. I called and had it stocked up. I hope you and Jenny have a nice weekend."

"Castle…that's not necessary. Really I was just messing with you." Ryan insisted and tried to push the hand with the keys back at Castle.

"Take them…I owe you, all of you…for having my back when I didn't deserve it. Slaughter, he's a maniac and I didn't listen…won't happen again. Now call your wife."

A slow smile spread over Ryan's face, "Welcome back to the team partner," He said pulling out his cell before lowering it and looking over at the writer. "Thanks and for the record, we're partners…til the wheels fall off." Ryan held out his fist and Castle shoved his fist forward for a manly bump.

"You seen Beckett?" Castle questioned, searching the squad room.

"Yeah, she's over in the conference room. The D.A's office is hounding us to get the Elliott case ready for trial and she's buried in paperwork."

He walked over and stood outside the door, silently watching her work. She was biting on her lower lip as she read a file while bouncing a pen off the top of her head. "Do you know how gorgeous you look right now?"

"Hey, Castle, what are you doing here?" Kate asked, putting down the folder and standing up. She stretched and walked toward him, smiling brightly.

"Can't I stop in and see my partner?" He asked reaching out and squeezing her hand pulling her closer to him. "Besides knowing you, you haven't eaten since the awesome breakfast I fed you this morning."

"Haven't had time, there's so much paperwork and the D.A. is breathing down my neck. The trial starts in two days and I am…" She stopped suddenly noticing that Rick was holding out a purple gift bag with multi colored ribbons cascading off the sides. "What's this?"

"Just a little something…you risked your job for me. Slaughter could have brought you up on charges for punching him at the hospital. Good thing he was so embarrassed that he had his ass handed to him by two women that he didn't do anything."

"I had a little talk with him before he left the waiting room and I let him know what kind of trouble he would be in if I had a talk with Mayor Weldon, Bob, about his little adventure with my partner and how he almost got him killed. He decided to cut his losses and just go away. I don't think he will be showing his face anywhere near us again. By the way, according to Slaughter, Alexis and I weren't the only ones to use him as a punching bag."

"He had been making crude remarks about you that I was barely able to tolerate and then he started talking about this hot, new, barely legal, red-headed intern at the M.E.'s office and how he would like to tap that and I saw red…I told him that was my daughter and punched him in the face." Rick scowled at the memory, "I don't want to talk about him anymore. Open up your present." Rick looked at her hesitantly, "Please."

"Okay," She grabbed the bag out of his hands and eagerly started tearing tissue paper out of the bag, stopping when she found the gift at the bottom. "Oh Rick…" She laughed as she pulled out a small, stuffed, grey jackass with a cut out picture of Rick's face attached to its head and a collar around its neck that said 'I'm sorry'.

"I got this for you so that if I ever start to act like that jerk again, you can pull this out and beat me over the head with it. It's a damn-it Castle, donkey."

"I love it." She laughed happily and pulled him in for a hug, the stuffed animal caught between them. "I'm glad that the jackass is gone and my wiseass is back."

The smile that was on Castle's face turned reflective, "Hey, thank you for having my back, I know that I haven't been myself. I'm sorry, I know we talked about it…but what I assumed…it hurt so bad, I guess I went a little crazy." Rick sighed then squeezed her tightly, pulling back; he dropped a kiss on her forehead. "These feelings I have for you…I've never…God, Kate, I love you so much." He whispered in her ear.

She sucked in a breath and hugged him back, her lower lip trembled before she loosened her hold and leaned back to look into his eyes. "I know…I know Rick," groaning she pasted a fake frown on her face and looked down at his arms around her raising her eyebrow at him.

"I know, no PDA's at work, I couldn't help it, the whole Beckett in cop mode…so hot." He joked; breaking the tension "Now, how about letting me take you to Remy's and feed you."

"Okay, let me grab my bag," She turned toward the door stopping after only three steps and turned back with a serious expression on her face. "Rick, no matter what, I'll have your back, never forget that."

"Honesty, I like your front better, I'm more of a bo…" Castle was cut off by the wack of the stuffed donkey on his head.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Magic

Summary: I think maybe that this is going to be the final chapter of this story. It has been a blast writing it. All of the story alerts, author alerts, and reviews have been greatly appreciated.

Acknowledgements: Thanks as usual to Luv2sk87 – this story would not be what it has been without you.

Disclaimer - Castle belongs to Andrew Marlow and ABC, the story belongs to me.

RC KB RC KB RC KB RC KB

"Let me love you Rick," she crooned, pushing him back on the bed and dropping onto the mattress. She straddled his hips and pushed his hands above his head.

"Kate…" he groaned hoarsely.

She put her index finger over his lips, "Shhhhh…let me." She pressed kisses starting at his lips then moving slowly over to his jaw and onto his neck, murmuring words of love as she went. She pulled back, flashed him a sultry grin, and slowly unbuttoned his midnight blue shirt one button at a time, kissing the area underneath as she slowly moved along.

His breathing sped up so he reached down and grabbed her hands. "Hey, slow down or this is definitely gonna be over before it starts."

She laughed then leaned in and bit his shoulder, quickly soothing it with her tongue. "I don't want to slow down…Between our visit with Dr. Burke today and watching you at the board, swapping theories with the boys, all I could think about was this…you. What kind of spell have you cast over me?

He cleared his throat to try to make the lump go away, "No spell…just magic… that's what our love is." He leaned up and kissed her forehead.

Kate drew in a breath. "That's sweet."

"Dr. Burke asked us something today that really got me thinking," He said, caressing up and down her arms.

"What was that?"

"He asked us each when we first knew that we loved the other. It's our assignment for our next visit. I can tell you the exact moment I figured it out. Do you remember the Zalman Drake murder?"

"Yes." Kate stared at him with surprise in her eyes.

"I was still dating Gina and it had been clear to me for a while that it was a mistake. You and I were in the conference room…spinning theory; we had stopped talking and were gazing into each other's eyes and it hit me, like someone had smacked me upside the head with a two by four. I knew…knew that you were it for me, that I wasn't going to settle for ordinary ever again, that I wanted extraordinary and you…you were what I had been searching for my whole life. I loved you then like I love you now and the feelings I have for you…I have never felt for anyone else." His eyes were shimmering with unshed tears.

"Oh Rick…" He silenced her with a hand in the air.

"You were seeing motorcycle boy and you seemed happy, all I wanted was for you to be happy. So I decided that if all I could be was your partner, then that was what I was going to be and I was going to be the best damn partner possible."

"You are you know…the best partner ever and so much more." She reached up and caressed his cheek. "When you were mad at me these last three weeks, nothing felt right. I've been floundering without you. I wasn't missing just Castle, my work partner but Rick, my best friend." She smiled softly, "I knew in L.A. that I loved you; that night in the hotel room on the sofa, leaving you to go to my room... one of the hardest things I have ever done. I knew then that I loved you but my life was such a mess."

"Kate…" Rick groaned.

"Then everything with Montgomery and my mom's case happened…"

"That was the worse week of my life. You were headed down the rabbit hole so fast and I couldn't stop it. Everyone kept telling me I was the only one who could, your Dad, the Captain, and then I failed…I started the whole thing and I couldn't stop it."

"Rick, you didn't start anything. He did! We've talked about this; I need you to stop feeling guilty. We need to talk to Dr. Burke about this."

"All right, that's probably a good idea. It's just that after you were shot, I was holding you, begging you to live…watching as your blood…pumped out on to the grass underneath you…I couldn't wait to tell you any longer. I know it seemed to come out of nowhere but if I was never going to see you again…I was going to tell you how I felt." He stopped suddenly, running both hands through his hair. He took a deep breath, "The smell of grass makes me so nauseous…I can't walk anywhere near Central Park."

"Oh, Rick…" Kate sighed.

"I know another thing to talk to the good doctor about. We're a fine pair, aren't we?"

Kate reached up and wiped the tear that had escaped, "I'm sorry…sorry for so many things. That I lied to you about not remembering, that I didn't call you over the summer, that it took me so long to tell you how I felt. I'm sorry that you had to hear it the way you did."

Rick stared into her eyes then reached out and pulled her back onto his lap. "Hey, it's going to be okay, while I don't like what you did, I do understand now. Like the doctor told me today, you were healing, Kate, healing so you could come to me, ready to dive in with both feet." He chuckled, "It seems to me, that we both have some healing to do." His lips settled on hers in a gentle kiss as he leaned back and tugged her t-shirt up over her head. Running his hands up and down her back, he cocked an eyebrow and grinned, "I guess it may be time for that make-up sex you promised me?"

"I think that's what I was trying to do before you wanted to stop to talk." She bit down on her lower lip trying without success to hold back the smile that burst out over her face. She gently gathered his face between her two hands, "I love you, Richard Castle." She punctuated each word with a kiss. "Now let's make some magic."


End file.
